Fraeindo's Disease
by Halliwell Moonchiks
Summary: Piper's sisters are infected by a demonic illness she had in her childhood which leaves her alone to find a cure before it's too late.


Fraeindo's Disease  
by: X Moonchik and Halliwellgirls

  
Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell, and Leo Wyatt and all other things you  
recognize from Charmed belong to Constance Burge, Aaron Spelling, and the WB network.  
Fraeindo, the disease, and Drs. Knight and Nhlane belong to us.  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to three of our best friends in the whole, wide world; Jenni,  
Helen, and Tess. You guys rock! We love you!  
  
Rating: Rated PG for the subject of witchcraft, demons, and hospital-talk. There is minimal blood  
and violence, and no sexual references or swearing. It's a pretty tame story!  
  
Summary: Prue, Phoebe, and Paige come down with a demonic illness that Piper had back in  
1980.

__

Italics : Indicates flashbacks  
  
It was nearing midnight as Prue Halliwell climbed the stairs to the second floor of the  
Victorian manor that she shared with her younger sisters and new brother-in-law. She'd been  
developing photos for a project due the next week, and she'd been at it since dinner had been over  
five hours earlier. She stopped at the top of the stairs at her baby sister's door, and peeked in.  
Paige was fast asleep, curled in a ball. Prue smiled at how innocent Paige looked, sleeping there  
just as she had when she was a little kid.  
After just watching her sister for a few moments, Prue went next door to her second  
youngest sister, Phoebe's, room. As she peeped in, she could hear giggling from next door. Prue  
grinned and shook her head. The oldest of her younger sisters, Piper, had gotten married a few  
months before, and she and her husband, Leo, had acted like this every night since. She could  
barely make out her sister's bed in the dark, so she opened the door wider so she could see better.  
Phoebe was tossing and turning, muttering something under her breath.  
Prue opened the door wider and went in, sitting down on her sister's bed. She could hear  
what Phoebe was saying now, "No, Prue! Please don't die on me! Piper! Paige! Don't leave me!  
she was moaning, jerking from side to side violently.

  
Prue shook her sister, "Phoebe, honey, wake up!"she said, urgently.

  
Phoebe jerked awake, panic in her eyes, "Prue?"she asked, tearfully, as she reached for  
her sister.

  
"Yeah, honey, it's okay, I'm here."Prue said, softly, as she took Phoebe in her arms.

  
"Don't leave me!"Phoebe begged, burying her head in Prue's shoulder.

  
"I won't. It's okay, sweetie."Prue soothed, as she lay down with her sister, who snuggled  
up to her. Prue started stroking her sister's hair and singing softly to her.

  
As Prue sang, a demon by the name of Fraeindo shimmered into the closet. He chuckled  
softly to himself as he opened the door a few inches. Then he cursed under his breath, and stared  
down at the syringe in his hand. He made a face, and shimmered out. 

A moment later he shimmered into Paige's closet. He looked in, and smiled an evil grin. His plan could still work.  
Fraeindo crept towards the bed, and pulled the sheets down a bit so Paige's left arm was  
exposed. He quickly took out the syringe and injected an orange liquid into Paige's arm. She  
moaned a little, but didn't awaken. He grinned his evil grin, and shimmered out.  
After some time Paige began to toss and turn a little. It was as if she was having a  
nightmare that she couldn't escape from. Almost willing herself awake, she jolted upright, panting  
a little. She started to survey her room, through the darkness she could make out the dresser and  
then her eyes fell upon the closet door. From this distance it looked as if it was open slightly.  
Paige frowned, she could have sworn she had closed that the night before.   
Shaking it off as her brain was just still clouded by sleep, she stretched a little. As she  
moved she felt a sharp pain in her left arm. Clutching onto it felt a little swollen. Straining to see it  
in the dark Paige reached out with her right hand and turned on her beside lamp. Looking down at  
her arm she was horrified to find that it looked rather red compared to her normal pale  
complexion. There was a bump in the middle of the redness, which looked a little infected.  
"This is weird."Paige said out loud to herself. She was starting to get little worried and  
panicky, having no idea what has caused this. How could it have happened when the previous  
night she had been fine? It was as if she had been bitten by something, but she wasn't sure what.  
She had to tell her sisters about this.  
She got up slowly, clutching her arm in her right hand. She crept out her door, and headed  
down the long hallway towards her big sister's room, which was at the other end. It hadn't used  
to be all the way at the other end, she'd been next door, but when Piper had gotten married, she  
and Prue had switched rooms, and Paige had switched with Phoebe.  
When Paige reached her oldest sister's door, she pushed it open a crack. When she had  
been younger no one had been allowed to enter Prue's room, ever. But now it was Paige's safe  
haven when she was scared. She couldn't see the bed very well, and opened the door wider.  
Prue's bed was empty.   
Paige refused to let herself panic, "She could be in with Piper or Phoebe or still in her  
darkroom."she consoled herself. She turned and headed back down the hallway, stopping at  
Piper's door. She heard voices, but just as she was about to knock, she realized that it was Piper  
and Leo talking, not Piper and Prue. 

Paige continued on down the hallway to Phoebe's door. She listened for a moment, and could hear Prue's voice, softly singing. She smiled, and opened the  
door.  
Prue looked up from her position on Phoebe's bed. When she saw it was her baby sister,  
she smiled, holding her free hand out to her. Paige came forward gratefully, and snuggled up to  
Prue on the other side. But when she brushed her left arm against Prue, she let out a whimper that  
did not escape Prue's ears.  
"What happened honey?"Prue asked quietly.  
"S-Something's wrong with my arm."Paige stammered.   
Prue used her powers to switch on the bedside lamp, and shifted Phoebe so she was lying  
on Prue's stomach, "Let me see, baby."she said softly, pulling Paige's arm towards her. She  
looked concerned when she saw the bump, but then looked up at her baby sister and smiled, "It's  
probably a mosquito bite, honey. Let me go get you some ice."she slid off the bad, careful not to  
disturb Phoebe and left the room quietly. Paige lay back on the bad, her head next to Phoebe's.  
A few minutes later, Prue was back with the ice. She took her position in the middle of the  
bed, and lay the ice on Paige's arm, and then pulled her close. She used her powers to shut the  
lights off again, but moments later the door opened again.  
"Guys?"Piper's asked in a small voice, as she came into the room.  
"Hey, Piper, sweetie."Prue smiled, and beckoned her over. Piper climbed on the bed next  
to Phoebe, and snuggled in.  
"Leo's out for the next week. I really hate those Elders."she said, grumpily.  
"Awww, sweets. It'll be a week before you know it. You'll have fun with your wonderful  
sisters while he's gone."Prue smiled cheerily. Piper's response was a wan smile back and she  
burrowed her head in the pillow. Soon, all four sisters were fast asleep.  
Prue tossed in her sleep. She was having a dream, but it was as if it was a distant memory.  
_Nine-year-old Prue pushed open the door of her sister's room slowly. Inside she saw  
Piper curled up into a ball. Her sister hadn't been well for the two days. It had come on so  
suddenly. Grams said it was like the flu, but all the normal cures weren't doing any good.  
Walking over to her sisters bed, Prue was careful not to wake her. Piper had gotten so  
little sleep in the last two days, and she didn't want to deprive her of what she was getting.   
As Prue looked down at Piper, her sister seemed so small. This was too much for a  
seven-year-old to be going through. Grams had assured them Piper would be as right as rain in  
a day or two. But Prue saw straight through this lie. Piper wasn't getting any better by the looks  
of things, in fact it looked as if she was getting worse.  
"Is Piper gonna be otay?"  
Prue glanced over to the door to see four-year-old Phoebe standing with her teddy bear  
clutched tightly in one hand, and a protective arm around their littlest sister, Paige. Prue smiled  
weakly. Paige would be three very soon, Piper had to get better to see that, but Prue herself  
wasn't so sure.  
"Come here," Prue said as she held her arms out for her sisters. They came almost  
immediately, seeking the comfort and reassurance of their big sister's arms.  
"You two listen to me, Piper will be fine. She'll get better and we'll be able to play outside  
in the garden with her, like we always do," Prue whispered.  
"Pwomise?"Phoebe's little voice asked.  
"I promise. She'll get better."Prue said, softly. Both Phoebe and Paige smiled. At that  
age they believed whatever Prue told them.  
_Prue was the first to awaken the next morning. She shook her head a little, trying to make  
sense of the dream she'd just had. She wasn't sure if that was just a random dream or if Grams  
and their mom were trying to tell her something. She looked down at her sleeping sisters. Paige  
was snuggled into the crook of Prue's arm, Phoebe had her head on Prue's stomach, and Piper  
was curled into a ball on the other side of the bed. Prue smiled at Piper. There was a good  
two-foot gap between her and Phoebe, yet Piper was at the edge? She came to the conclusion that  
Phoebe must have been kicking last night, even though she hadn't woken up.  
After a while, Piper rolled over and looked at Prue, "Hi."she whispered softly.  
"Hey, honey. How'd you sleep?"Prue asked her, smiling back.  
"Not too bad, even with Phoebe kicking."Piper said, as she shifted back over so she was  
lying next to Phoebe, "You got work today?"she asked, gazing up at her big sister.  
"Just darkroom work. I'll be home all day, but in my darkroom working on the project  
that's due next week. You got the club?"Prue asked.  
"Just books and stuff. I don't have another shift until Friday night, and seeing it's only  
Tuesday..."she trailed off and smiled.  
"We'll have to have a sister day one of those days then!"Prue filled in, and smiled back.  
Piper grinned and nodded, and then sat up and crawled off the bed, "I'm gonna go get dressed  
and then I'll make breakfast."she said. Prue nodded in response, and Piper quietly left the room.  
Prue listened to Piper moving around in her room, and then to her sleeping sisters' soft  
breathing. She sighed contentedly, refusing to think about the project that she was going to be  
working on for a good ten hours.  
After a while, Phoebe stirred and woke up. She looked up at Prue, then at Paige, and  
smiled.   
"Come on. We'll let her sleep. She's got another 45 minutes before she has to be up for  
work."Prue whispered, and led her sister out of her room.  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe ate breakfast slowly, so Paige would have a chance to join them  
and not feel left out. But after 45 minutes had passed, she still hadn't come down, so Prue went  
upstairs to Phoebe's room to get her.  
Prue opened Phoebe's door and sat on the bed. "Paige, honey, it's time to get up."she  
said, shaking her sister a little.   
Paige didn't respond. Prue shook her a little harder, but there was still no response. She  
leaned over and kissed each closed eyelid, something that always got her little sisters awake, but  
there still was no response. Paige didn't move.  
Prue began to panic, even though she could hear Paige breathing and knew she was alive.  
"PIPER! PHOEBE!"she screamed.  
Moments later Piper flew into the room, closely followed by Phoebe. "What is it? What  
happened?"Piper asked, frantically.  
"I-I can't wake her!"Prue answered, panicked.  
Piper dashed to the other side of the bed, and started shaking Paige. There was still no  
response.  
"LEO!"Piper called.  
"LEO!"Prue called.  
"LEO!"Phoebe called.  
"LEO!!!!!"all three girls screamed.  
After waiting for a few moments, Piper looked panicked, "He's not coming. The Elders  
must have called him away so we could figure this out ourselves!"she cried.  
Prue looked at Piper, "What? Our sister isn't waking up, and they expect us to deal with  
this on our own when she could be dying for all we know?" she yelled in frustration.  
Phoebe put her hands on Prue's shoulder's forcing her sister to face her, "Prue, listen to  
me, there's no point acting like that right now. First we have to work out something to help  
Paige."  
"Phoebe's right." Piper said and then glanced down at her little sister. She seemed so  
peaceful it was hard to believe that something could be terribly wrong with her. "M-maybe we  
should call the doctor, or something." she suggested.  
"Is that really a good idea? I mean, it could be anything," Phoebe interjected.  
Prue suddenly remembered something, "Her arm!"  
"What? Prue, not quite getting what you're talking about here." Phoebe said a little  
confused  
"Paige's arm! Last night when she came into your room, something was wrong with her  
arm, but I dismissed it as a mosquito bite or something,"She put her head into her hands, "God  
what if it's something serious and I just ignored it." Prue scolded herself.  
Piper came next to Prue, pulling her into a comforting hug, "Sweetie, you couldn't have  
known that this would happen. There's nothing you could have done. Ok?"  
Prue looked into Piper's eyes, they were full of fear, compassion, worry, uncertain if they  
would be able to save their sister, "Ok, now lets doing something quick."she said.  
"I really think we should take her to the hospital,"Piper said, "It could be demonic, but  
what if it's not? What if that's a poisonous spider bite or something? We'd never forgive  
ourselves if she...well, we'd never forgive ourselves if we spent hours looking in the Book, and  
she...down here. You know."Piper said the last few words softly, choking up.  
Prue sighed and looked down at Paige, "You're right,"Prue reached over the bed and  
hugged Piper, "Help me get her to the car, guys. If the doctors can't figure something out, we'll  
send one of us home to look at the Book.  
20 minutes later, Prue and Piper carried Paige into the emergency room, followed closely  
by Phoebe. "Someone help!"Phoebe cried.  
Paige was quickly whisked away by doctors and nurses. Prue tried to follow her baby  
sister, but they wouldn't let her go. She tried to go, anyway, until she felt strong arms pulling her  
back. She looked into the eyes of her little sisters.  
"Prue, come on, we'll sit right out here. We won't be far."Piper said, softly, as she led  
Prue over to a few chairs by the emergency area. Phoebe sat down next to them, and lay her head  
on Prue's shoulder. Piper soon did the same on Prue's other side, both relishing the love and  
comfort of their big sister.  
Soon, Prue was pulled away by a daydream. But maybe it wasn't a daydream, maybe it  
was a memory...  
_Prue sat a hard chair in the corridor of the emergency room, her little sister on her lap.  
Phoebe was heaving with sobs, even though her hysterical tears had ended 10 minutes ago. Little  
Paige was sitting next to her, playing with her stackable cylindrical tower. Paige loved the  
animals on the bottom, and would tell her older sisters which animal was which and what color  
they were.  
"Bwoo! Ca-cat!"Paige said, proudly, showing Prue the cylinder.  
"Right, honey, good job."Prue said, a tired smile on her face.  
"Pooh?"Paige's little voice asked, her face showing concern.  
"Yes, honey?"Prue asked.  
"Why-why Peebee sad?"Paige asked, putting down the blue cylinder, and leaning in  
closer, putting her hand on Phoebe's tear-streaked face.  
"Piper is sick, honey. And Phoebe is afraid she won't get better."Prue explained,  
putting her free arm around her baby sister and pulling her close.  
It was nearing three a.m. Grams had rushed everyone over when Piper had spiked a fever  
of 105 degrees. When Prue had last seen her, she had looked really sick. Pale, sweaty skin, and  
she'd been shaking uncontrollably. Prue looked over at the door they'd taken her into. She  
hoped and prayed that Piper would be okay. She couldn't lose her, too.  
"Pooh?"Paige's little voice asked again. She'd pulled away from her sister, and started  
stacking again.  
"Yes, Paige?"Prue asked, wondering how many times exactly Paige was going to go  
through the cylinders before Grams and Piper came out.  
"W-wewwo! Occapuh!"Paige struggled over that one. She never had trouble with any  
but that one.  
"That's right, honey, it's a yellow octopus."Prue pronounced the word for her.  
Paige smiled, "Yeah!"and put the cylinder on top of the tower. She then began  
dismantling it for the twentieth time. Prue looked down at Phoebe, who had fallen asleep, her  
body still wracked with occasional shudders. She kissed her forehead, and then looked towards  
the door again.  
_Prue opened her eyes, remembering for a second. "Piper? Phoebe?"she said, sitting up  
straight.  
"What is it, Prue?"Piper asked.  
"I-I think we've dealt with this before, and I think it is demonic."Prue said, looking  
thoughtful.  
"What do you mean?"Phoebe asked, looking quizzical.  
"I had a dream last night, and I remembered more just now. Piper, do you remember when  
you were seven, and had that really high fever and flu symptoms?"Prue asked.  
"Yeah, but the doctors said that was a really bad flu."Piper said.  
Phoebe looked confused, "What are you two talking about?"she asked.  
"Back in...1980, when Piper was seven, we brought her to the emergency room with a  
very high fever, and she was throwing up and really tired. I just remembered- I think she had a red  
spot, too."Prue looked at her sisters with realization.  
"You think that's what Paige has?"Piper asked.  
"I'd bet my life on it. One of us has to go look at the Book and see if there's a..."Prue  
jumped up while saying this, and suddenly trailed off, holding her head.  
"Prue?"Phoebe asked worriedly, clutching Prue's arm.  
"Guys, I-I don't feel good."Prue said, and immediately fainted in Phoebe's arms. As she  
fell, Piper noticed a red bump on Prue's arm.  
Phoebe lay Prue gently on the ground, and looked up to Piper with terrified eyes. Piper's  
eyes were just as scared as hers, and they had started to pool with tears. Her sister turned around  
looking around wildly for someone who could help them.  
"W-we need help! Our sis.. our sister!" Piper couldn't get the last words out, she broke  
down as her knees buckled under her. What if Prue and Paige didn't get better? What if they  
were taken away from them just like their mom was? What if... Piper was cut off from her  
thoughts when a doctor and three nurses rushed to their aid.  
"What happened here?" asked a tall blonde haired man in a white coat. Presumably a  
doctor.  
"S-She just fainted! One minute she was fine and then next..," Phoebe took a breath, "We  
just brought our other sister in, Paige Halliwell. Maybe they have the same thing?" Phoebe  
suggested to him  
The doctor nodded and then instructed the nurses to go and get a stretcher to put Prue on.  
"What's her name?"he asked.  
This time it was Piper who spoke up, "Prue. P-Prue Halliwell." She choked out before  
another set of sobs wracked her body.  
The doctor nodded, and then as the stretcher arrived, helped place Prue carefully onto it before  
whisking her off with a flurry of nurses following behind quickly.  
Phoebe watched as her oldest sister disappeared through the swinging doors, joining Paige  
who had been taken through those same ones earlier. She looked down at her sobbing sister, and  
crouching down next to Piper, she pulled her into a comforting hug, "Don't worry sweetie, they'll  
be fine. They're both fighters so they have to be." Phoebe whispered, reassuring Piper as well as  
herself.  
Piper didn't reply right away. Breathing in slowly, she tried to calm herself, "Do you.....do  
you think that what Prue said was true? About all this being demonic and it having happened to us  
when were kids?" she asked.  
"I'm not sure. I mean I was only four at the time, so I can't really remember anything."  
Phoebe said, rather annoyed.  
"Yeah, and I was delirious, so I don't remember much from then, so that doesn't help us  
any," Piper said with a sigh.  
"Prue's the only one who recalls it in any detail..."Phoebe trailed off.  
"And s-she.. can't." Piper finished, struggling to get the words out.  
"I know, honey. It'll be okay."Phoebe soothed, also struggling with her emotions. She  
pulled Piper back up to sit on the chairs, and then pulled her into a comforting hug, "I love you.  
"I love you, too."Piper said so quietly, that Phoebe almost didn't hear her.  
After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a half-hour, the doctor that had  
helped them with Prue came out of the emergency room. "Prue and Paige Halliwell's family?"he  
asked the sisters.  
They got to their feet immediately, "Yes, they are our sisters."Phoebe said, searching the  
doctor's face for any kind of clue.  
"I'm Dr. Knight. I was treating your sister, Prue, and Dr. Nhlane filled me in on your  
sister, Paige's, condition. After testing both of them, we transferred them to my care."the doctor  
told them.  
"I'm Phoebe Halliwell, and this is Piper Halliwell-Wyatt. How are our sisters?"Phoebe  
asked, urgently.  
"I believe that both your sisters have a blood infection, which was probably sustained  
when they were bitten by a brown recluse spider. Do you remember them complaining of itching  
or pain?"Dr. Knight asked.  
Phoebe looked over at Piper, who was pale. She put her arm around Piper, and held her  
close while she answered, "Not Prue. She didn't complain, but then again she usually doesn't  
complain about anything. Paige told Prue last night that her arm hurt, but Prue just dismissed it as  
a mosquito bite.  
"Okay. I find it very odd that both of your sisters were bitten. Did they go on any nature  
hikes or were they in a musty attic or basement in the past 48 hours?"Dr. Knight directed this  
question at Phoebe, seeing that she was keeping it together better than Piper.  
"Prue's darkroom is in our basement, but it's not too musty down there. Paige has just  
been at work yesterday, and we all went to the beach Sunday."Phoebe informed him.  
"All right. I've moved your sisters upstairs to room 317. You may go see them now if  
you'd like. They're both unconscious, but I think with the IV antibiotics, they should wake up in  
the next 12 hours,"Dr. Knight said, as his pager beeped, "I'm needed now. I'll be up to their  
room soon to check on them.  
"Thank you, Dr. Knight."Phoebe said, gratefully, shaking his hand. She then turned to  
Piper, "Come on, sweetie, we'll go see our sisters."she said soothingly, leading Piper down the  
hall.  
Entering the room where their sisters were, Piper and Phoebe couldn't help letting out  
small gasps. Both of their sisters had multiple IVs, a nasal canula, and a heart monitor.  
Piper let out a whimper, "Oh, God, Phoebe."she whispered softly.  
"I know, honey, I know. But we're here for them, and they will get better. I promise.  
Phoebe soothed, pulling her into a hug.  
"But what if Prue's right and this is demonic? How are we going to figure it out?"Piper  
asked, tearfully.  
"How about we sit with them for awhile and gain composure, and then one of us can go  
home to look at the Book?"Phoebe suggested.  
"O-o-okay."Piper stammered. She went over to the beds, Phoebe on her heels. Piper sat  
down next to Paige, and took her hand, "I'm here, sweetie."she whispered.  
Phoebe sat down by Prue's bed, and took her hand that didn't have IV lines in it, "Prue.  
You gotta help me here,"she whispered, "I-I can't do this alone. I need your help. I need you.  
she begged, kissing Prue's hand and stroking her sister's hair.  
Prue wasn't quite sure where she was, but if felt as if she was traveling through space. All  
of a sudden, there was what looked like a movie screen before her. She could see herself and  
Piper, back when Piper had been in the hospital.  
Phoebe gasped suddenly as she felt the familiar signs of a premonition.  
_Prue sat by Piper's hospital bed. Her poor baby. She hadn't come walking out of the  
emergency room with Grams the night before. She'd fallen unconscious, and hadn't woken up  
since. The doctors said it was the flu, but Prue knew better. People who had the flu weren't like  
this. Prue had been sitting by her side for hours, holding her hand and stroking her hair, willing  
her little sister to wake up. Grams had tried to get her to go down to the hospital cafeteria for  
some breakfast, but she had refused to go. And because she refused, so did Phoebe and Paige.  
Paige had actually clung to Prue screaming when Grams had tried to take her. So Grams ended  
up going alone, promising to bring some breakfast up for the girls.  
"Pooh! Red bird!"Paige called from the floor next to her, holding out the red cylinder.  
"Good, honey. You're doing a great job!"Prue said, as cheerfully as she could muster.  
She looked over at Phoebe, sleeping on the couch nearby. Her sister had tearstains on her  
cheeks, left over from crying.   
Prue looked back at Piper, fighting back tears. She kissed her sister on the forehead and  
whispered softly to her, "Come on, Piper, you have to wake up. Paige's going to be three in just  
six days. You have to get better. We all need you.  
"Pooh?"Paige's little voice asked, and she could feel Paige's hand on her knee. She  
quickly wiped at her tears, she couldn't let Paige see her cry, and turned to her baby sister.  
"Come here, honey. What is it?"Prue asked, as she lifted her baby sister into her arms.  
"Iper die like mommy?"Paige asked, tearfully.  
Prue's heart crumbled when she heard that, and saw the sweet _expression on Paige's  
face, "No, Paige sweetie, Piper won't die like Mommy. I promise you that."Prue said, as  
believably as she could manage.  
Paige smiled, "Otay!"and hopped off Prue's lap, and picked up another cylinder, and  
looked at the bottom, "Gween tuhtoh!"she announced.  
"Right, Paige, that's a green turtle. Good job!"Prue said, faking cheerfulness for her  
baby sister.  
_Right then, both Prue and Phoebe saw a wailing Paige taken out of Prue's arms by Grams.  
Then they were up in the attic at the Manor.  
_Paige's wails could still be heard, as Grams climbed the stairs to the attic. She hurried  
over to the Book of Shadows on it's pedestal, and flipped rapidly through it.  
"Where is it, I know it's here."Grams muttered to herself. She stopped on a page near  
the end, and quickly wrote something down. "This will help Piper."she said out loud, and  
hurried out of the room again.  
_Phoebe jerked out of the premonition to find Piper staring at her, concerned, "Phoebe,  
what is it? What did you see?"she asked.  
"I-I saw us." Phoebe stammered, trying to place what she just saw in order and make  
sense of it.  
"What do you mean you saw us?" Piper asked looking straight into Phoebe's eyes.  
"I saw us when we were little and you were really sick in the hospital." She informed her  
sister.  
"You mean the time Prue was talking about?" Piper asked, she had the feeling that even  
though Prue was unconscious and extremely ill she was still trying to help them. It made her smile  
inside and her hopes raised a little.  
Piper looked at Phoebe who nodded in answer to her question. "Did you see anything  
which could help us?" Piper asked.  
Phoebe thought for a second. The image of Grams in the attic by the book filled her head.  
"Yeah, t-there's something in the book, near the back of it I think. Grams used it to save you." she  
said.  
Piper smiled at the thought of what their Grams had done. "O-one of us has to go get it.  
"I-I'll go, you stay here with Prue and Paige,"Phoebe ordered. "I'll be back as soon as I  
can."she said and began to walk towards the door.  
"Ok Pheebs."Piper said turning back to face her sisters and the machines. 

Suddenly Piper heard a thud. Please, no. She begged silently to herself. Fearing the worst she turned around  
slowly and was met with those fears head on. Phoebe was unconscious on the ground. This can't  
be happening. Piper thought.   
Rushing over to Phoebe she started to shake her sister a little, "Phoebe wake up!"Piper  
begged. "Phoebe, please!"She pulled her sister onto her lap and cradled her. Tears were now  
starting to fall down her face, "Please! I can't do this alone, wake up please,"Piper pleaded  
rocking her sister gently. It was then that Piper noticed the mark on her sister's arm. She lifted  
Phoebe's arm up to get a closer look. No. She said to herself and then got up quickly careful not  
to hurt Phoebe. She ran out of her sisters' room. "Help!  
Dr. Knight was just at the nurses' desk, and he and two nurses hurried over, and followed  
Piper back into her sisters' room, "What happened?"he asked.  
"She-she just fainted! Like-like Prue!"Piper said, tearfully.  
Dr. Knight ordered a nurse to get a stretcher, and then knelt down next to Phoebe,  
noticing the bump on her arm, "Ms. Halliwell-Wyatt, we're going to take her down for testing,  
but I am sure she's got the same infection as your other sisters. We'll bring her up in awhile,  
okay? Meanwhile, I think you should have a seat and drink some water. That should help."he  
smiled at her, and then helped the nurses get Phoebe on a stretcher, and wheeled her out.  
Piper could feel her heart breaking. She was going to lose her sisters. Tears flowing down her  
face, she approached Prue's bed, and sat down next to her, and wept. First quietly, and then with  
big, wrenching sobs.  
"Leo, I need you! Come down here now! Please!"she cried, fearing that he wouldn't  
come, but all of a sudden, blue orbs could be seen in the room. Leo was here. Piper held out her  
arms, and Leo came and gathered her up, letting her sob into his chest.  
"W-where were you, Leo? We needed you!"she sobbed.  
"I know. I'm not even supposed to help, but I begged the Elders to at least let me hold  
you for awhile. There's a spell in the Book that has the cure, Piper, you need to get it in the next  
two hours or your sisters will die."he said, his voice soothing.  
"O-okay."she stammered, shuddering with tears.  
"I have to go back up now, but everything will be all right, Piper. I promise."Leo said,  
quietly, holding her close for a moment, and then planting a strong kiss on her, he orbed out.  
Piper lay her head down on Prue's bed, trying to keep her sobs in check. Then she heard  
the rattle of a bed and equipment coming through the door. Dr. Knight and a nurse were wheeling  
Phoebe in the room. They set her up at the far corner, and then Dr. Knight turned to Piper.  
"Your sister does indeed have the same blood infection. I'm going to have to ask that we  
get a sample of your blood, so we can determine whether you have it or not. It's not supposed to  
be contagious, but since all three of your sisters have it, I want to check you, too."he said,  
apologetically, as the nurse came over with the supplies.  
Piper nodded, and looked away, looking down at Prue, and then over at Paige and  
Phoebe. They looked so peaceful, it looked as if they were just sleeping. She felt a sharp pinch,  
and whimpered slightly.  
"Almost done, Ms. Halliwell-Wyatt, you're doing great."Dr. Knight said. Piper took a  
breath, and kept her gaze on her sisters. Whenever she had to have a shot or a blood draw, her  
sisters' faces always comforted her.  
"Okay, we're done, Piper, is it?"Dr. Knight asked. Piper nodded. "Piper, we're going to  
go process this, but it may take a half-hour, so if you want to go down to the cafeteria to get  
something to eat, you may, but I would ask that you not leave the hospital until we get the results.  
Is there anyone you can call? Your husband?"he asked.  
"He-he's out of town."she said, quietly.  
"All right. We'll be back shortly."he smiled, and left the room with the nurse.  
Piper's face immediately changed from tentative smile to a tearful frown. She began to cry  
again, putting her head down on Prue's stomach, "Prue, that hurt. They hurt me!"she cried,  
hoping that would arouse her sister, but she stayed silent. Piper began to cry harder, her face  
buried in Prue's stomach.  
30 minutes later, Piper had dried her eyes, and now was sitting at Phoebe's side, stroking  
her little sister's hair.   
Dr. Knight came in, and smiled at Piper, "Good news! You do not have the same disease.  
We'll just keep watching your sisters, but I am sure they will wake up shortly. If you need to go  
home for some rest or something, go ahead."he said, before shaking Piper's hand and exiting the  
room.  
"No, they won't."Piper whispered to herself. She had to go home and get the spell.  
Piper looked at her sisters, scared. She didn't want to leave them when they were like this  
but what choice did she have? Stay with her sisters and watch them die or go home and collect the  
thing that would save them?  
She looked down at Phoebe and stroked her sister's hair lightly, bending down she kissed  
her lightly on her forehead. "Everything will be fine. I wont be long, I promise."Piper walked  
away from Phoebe's bed and over to her youngest sister's.  
Paige looked so small and vulnerable hooked up to the machines. "Oh Paige,"Piper said  
choking up again. "I'm gonna fix this, I wont let you down. I'll make you better." Piper said to  
her as she gripped Paige's hand.   
Letting go of Paige's hand, Piper walked over to Prue's bed. The sight of her big sister  
looking so weak and defenceless made her break down. "Prue, I'll make this up to you,"She took  
hold of her sister's hand. "Just don't you dare leave me while I'm gone! I need you, Prue. I need  
you around, to be there for me, to look out for me, to support me, please don't leave."Piper  
pleaded tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to think about what would happen if any  
of her sister's didn't make it through this, especially Prue. 

For some reason she'd always been closer to her big sister, it didn't mean that she didn't love Phoebe and Paige just as much. It  
seemed Prue and her shared a special bond.  
She carefully let go of Prue's hand and then gathering her things walked towards the door  
of the room. She took one last glance at her sisters and then left, hoping it would not be the last  
time she saw them.  
Walking to her car Piper wasn't sure why she hadn't fallen ill. If she went with the idea it  
was this infection she had when she was really ill and not the flu then she would be immune to it.  
Reaching the car she got in and started the drive home as quick as she could. Not wanting  
to waste time, which she didn't have if she had any chance of saving her sisters.  
Piper arrived home, and ran up to the attic. She flipped towards the end of the Book of  
Shadows, and began searching every page. She finally stopped on a page entitled "Fraeindo's  
Disease" and began reading out loud.  
"This demon, by the name of Fraeindo, injects witches with an orange liquid. This poison  
makes it's way through their system, causing a red bump at the site, pain, vomiting, fatigue, loss of  
consciousness, and finally death within 12 hours. The symptoms vary from witch to witch, and it  
is highly contagious, unless a witch has had it before. The only cure is the following spell, which  
must be chanted by a blood relative while sprinkling the victim with sugar," Piper read, her face  
going from panicked to relief, and back again, "Fraeindo's Disease spell: We call the powers to  
undo, the disease caused by the demon Fraeindo, lift it from the ones I love, so they aren't  
watching me from above." Piper scribbled it down, and ran down to the kitchen to get the sugar,  
and ran out the door.  
Meanwhile, at the hospital, a piercing whine filled the air in the corridor of the 3rd floor.  
Dr. Knight and a few nurses rushed into room 317.   
"She's in cardiac arrest! Get me a crash cart! I'm starting CPR!" Dr. Knight said. A few  
moments later a nurse came in with the cart. Another nurse had put a tube down her throat and  
begun to force air into her lungs.  
"Charge to 200!" the doctor ordered.  
"Charging!" a nurse called out.  
"Clear!" the doctor called, and zapped the young woman's heart, and then looked up at the  
monitor.  
"No response." the same nurse said.  
"Charge again!" Dr. Knight ordered.  
"Charging!" the nurse called.  
"Clear!" Dr. Knight said, and zapped her again. This time, the steady whine of the alarm  
gave way to beeps as her heart began beating again.  
"That was a close one," the nurse remarked.  
Piper hurried into the hospital, and straight for her sisters' door, the spell and the sugar in  
her purse.  
"Piper?" Dr. Knight said, solemnly, walking towards her from the nurse's station.  
"Yes? What happened?" she asked, immediately on her guard.  
"Your sister, Paige, went into cardiac arrest. We had to shock her two times to revive her.  
She's stable again, but we've got her on a ventilator. I have to tell you that her and your other  
sisters' prognosis's don't look good." he said, solemnly.  
"W-what?" Piper asked starting to shake a little.  
"I'm sorry to say that these next few hours for your sister's are most vital. They may or  
may not get through them. "Dr Knight said gently.  
"Can I see them?" Piper asked trying not to break down there and then.  
"Yes, go right through. But be prepared for the ventilator, many people do not like the  
sight of it." Dr Knight said.  
Piper nodded and entered the room, closely followed by Dr Knight. Her knees nearly  
buckled from under her when she saw Paige hooked up to the machine. It looked so ghastly and  
alien compared with Paige. "Get it out of her!" Piper demanded  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." Dr Knight informed her  
"I said, get it out of her, get those things out of her body now. They shouldn't be there!"  
Piper yelled running over to Paige and taking her hand, tears streaming down her face.  
Dr Knight went over and put a comforting hand on Piper's shoulder, "I understand how  
you feel, but I can't take her off it, you sister needs them to keep her alive."  
"You don't understand. How dare you say that! It's not your sisters lying here is it? It's not  
you sisters who could die." Piper shouted through tears.  
"Piper..."Dr Knight was cut off  
"Just go! Leave me alone with them!" Piper ordered  
Dr Knight hesitated, not sure whether to leave Piper alone in this state or not.  
"I said GO!" she said with more force  
Dr Knight nodded and then left the room quietly.  
Piper choked back tears, as she moved a chair in front of the door and pulled the sugar  
and the spell out of her pocket, "We call the powers to undo..." she began, sprinkling sugar over  
Prue's body, "...the disease caused by the demon Fraeindo..." sprinkling more over Paige, "...lift it  
from the ones I love..." she sprinkled more over Phoebe, and chanted the last line, "...so they  
aren't watching me from above."  
As she finished, she looked carefully at each of her sisters. For a moment, no one moved.  
Then, Prue's eyes fluttered open, then Phoebe's, then Paige's. Paige's eyes were fearful, as she  
looked at Piper.  
Piper smiled at Prue and Phoebe, as she went to Paige. "It's okay now, honey, Piper's  
here." she soothed, as she stroked Paige's hair.  
"Prue's here, too!" Prue called out.  
"And Phoebe." Phoebe smiled.  
"You guys..." Piper began, "Oh, you guys, I love you!" she said, tearfully, as she lay her head  
down on Paige for a moment.  
"Love you guys, too." Phoebe said, quietly.  
"Ditto. What happened?" Prue asked.  
"I'll tell you later. I need to go get Dr. Knight. I'll be right back, sweetie." Piper told Paige,  
who gripped her hand tightly, and looked at her fearfully.  
"Oh, honey, I have to go, just for a second." Piper said, stroking her baby sister's hair.  
Prue sighed, and got out of her bed, toting her IV pole with her. "Prue? What are you  
doing?" Piper asked, astounded.  
"I'm tending to my baby girl." she said, simply, as she got on Paige's bed, and pulled her  
sister towards her. Piper smiled at the sight, and moving the chair from the door, went in search  
of Dr. Knight.  
Prue watched Piper leave and then looked to Phoebe. "Come here and join us sweetie."  
She said reaching out her free arm to Phoebe.  
Phoebe smiled and got out of her bed carefully, pulling her IV along with her. She reached  
Paige's bed and leaned into Prue, not wanting to try and climb onto the bed. Paige moved her free  
hand a little and Prue looked down into Paige's eyes which were filled with fear. She put her hand  
onto Prue's and gripped it tight. It was as if her life depended on it.  
"Paige, calm down. You'll be off that ventilator as soon as Piper gets back with the  
doctor. There's nothing to worry about." Prue said in a soft calming voice to her little sister.  
Phoebe also reached her hand across and put it on top of Paige's.  
In response Paige gave Prue's hand a light squeeze. She looked away again. She was  
petrified of the tube which was down her throat. It was rather uncomfortable and she was  
frightened that if she moved too much she'd damage it in some way or she'd cause something to  
happen to herself.  
Piper and Dr. Knight walked in then, "Hello, Halliwell sisters. You must be feeling better  
to be out of bed!" he smiled, easing Phoebe's worry that he would make them get back in bed, "I'll  
just get Paige's tube out, and send a nurse in to check your vitals." he said, moving towards  
Paige's bed.  
"Paige, this may hurt a bit, but I need you to blow out as hard as you can on three, okay?"  
he said, gently. Paige nodded and gripped Prue and Phoebe's hands. Piper came over, and put her  
hand on theirs, too, willing her strength to her baby sister.  
"One...two...three!" the doctor said, and as Paige blew out, he pulled out the tube. Paige  
squeezed her sisters' hands, and began to cough violently.  
"It's okay, baby. It's out now." Prue soothed, as Paige stopped coughing, and lay back on  
Prue, panting a bit.  
"Good job, Ms. Halliwell. I'll leave you to your sisters to fill you in, but I'd say if there's no  
major setbacks and your vitals are normal, all three of you should be going home in the morning,  
as soon as the antibiotics seem to have hold on the infection." he said, smiling at the sisters, and  
exiting the room.  
Piper let out a relieved, shaky breath, and dropped her head next to Paige's. "You guys  
scared me so bad. Don't do that again, please!" she begged.  
"Okay, honey, we promise. Don't we, guys?" Prue said, putting her hand on Piper's  
forehead.  
"Yeah, Piper, we won't." Phoebe said.  
"Promise." Paige said, her voice sounding a bit raspy.  
The sisters had talked for awhile, until Piper made them take a rest. All four sisters  
crowded onto Paige's bed, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige sleeping soundly. Piper smiled at them, so  
happy they were getting better.  
_"Piper! Piper! You're better!" Phoebe called, rushing over as Piper and Grams came  
through the door of the Manor. Prue followed with Paige on her hip. Paige smiled at Piper, and  
held out her arms for a hug, which Piper accepted.  
"We made a picture for you, Piper!" Phoebe announced.  
"Yeah, picca Iper!" Paige said, happily, wiggling from Prue's grasp.  
Prue, Phoebe, and Paige led Piper into the sunroom where they had made a large banner  
that said WELCOME HOME, PIPER!  
"Prue made the letters, and I colored them!" Phoebe announced.  
"And I hewp!" Paige announced.  
Piper smiled. She was glad to be home again.  
That night, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all slept together on Prue's bed. It was one of  
the only times Prue had let her sisters into her room.  
_"Thank god!" Prue said as she walked through the door of the manor smiling at finally  
being home.  
"Glad to be home, huh?" Paige asked  
"Of course, I really don't like hospitals. Too many bad memories." Prue said walking  
through to the living room. Piper, Phoebe and Paige followed.  
"That goes for all of us" Piper added as she sat down on the couch next to Prue, snuggling  
into her. Phoebe and Paige joined then. Somehow managing to squeeze on, tangling themselves  
with their big sisters.  
"I'm so grateful all of you made it."Piper said her eyes tearing up a little.  
"Yeah thanks for saving us," Phoebe said smiling, "Oh sweetie don't cry, we're all fine"  
"I know, but you came so close, I was so scared especially after Paige arrested."Piper  
choked out.  
Prue, Phoebe and Paige didn't say anything, but hugged their sister tight until a loud crash  
from the front of the house disturbed them. They looked at each other and then got up of the  
couch, running to investigate.  
As the sisters raced into the foyer, a big, gray demon named Shax was standing there. The  
front door was behind him, splintered into thousands of pieces. The demon growled, and flung an  
energy ball towards Phoebe and Paige. They ducked, and Piper threw out her hands to freeze him.  
Luckily, he froze, and Piper and Paige bolted for the staircase, heading for the attic.  
Shax unfroze and growled, aiming a energy ball at Prue. Phoebe noticed this and aimed a  
flying kick at him. He deflected her, and she went crashing to the ground. Then Shax threw the  
energy ball, and hit Prue, sending her crashing through the wall into the sunroom.  
"PRUE!" Phoebe screamed, before Shax began advancing on her, "PIPER! PAIGE!" she  
screamed to the ceiling.  
Piper and Paige rushed downstairs, "Oh my god!! Prue!" Piper yelled noticing Prue lying  
battered and bleeding in the sun room.   
Shax turned from Phoebe and towards Piper and Paige, taking out two witches at once  
seemed a better idea.   
"Uh.. Uh Piper.. what do we do?" Paige asked in panic   
"Say the spell, if it doesn't vanquish him it'll hurt him for now" Phoebe yelled to her sisters  
as she scrambled past Shax towards Prue.   
Piper and Paige looked down to the piece of paper on which they had scribbled the spell  
down on.   
"Evil wind that blows..."they began to chant and Shax advanced towards them. They took  
a step backwards up the stairs, "That which forms below, no longer may you dwell..." Shax  
stumbled backwards crying out in pain, "Death takes you with this spell!  
"Phoebe join in," Paige called  
"Evil wind that blows!" Piper, Phoebe, and Paige chanted, as Shax hunched over, "That  
which forms below! No longer may you dwell! Death takes you with this spell!" they finished.  
Shax began spinning around very fast, and then blew up.  
"Prue!" Piper cried, and she and Paige rushed towards Prue and Phoebe. Phoebe had  
pulled Prue's head in her lap, and blood was soaking through her jeans.   
Piper and Paige knelt down, and Paige checked for a pulse, "She's barely alive." she said,  
worriedly.  
"LEO!!!!" Phoebe called.  
"LEO!!!!" Paige called.  
"LEO!!!!" Piper screamed. Nothing happened, no blue orbs, nothing.  
"Oh, my God, oh, my God!" Piper cried, as she crumbled over Prue's body, sobbing  
openly.  
"Paige, call 911!" Phoebe ordered.  
Paige rushed for the phone, calling, "LEEEEEEOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" as she went. Familiar  
blue orbs were seen as Leo appeared.  
"Thank God, Leo! Hurry!" Phoebe cried. Paige rushed back over, as Leo knelt down and  
put his hands over Prue. They glowed but nothing seemed to be happening. Then the blood slowly  
faded away, and Prue gasped for air.  
"Prue!" Phoebe cried, joyfully as she bent over Prue, hugging her. Piper was crying as she  
clutched Prue.   
Paige leaned over and stroked Prue's cheek, "You scared us there, Pooh." she said, using  
her baby name for her sister.  
Prue smiled faintly, "I'm sorry." she said, softly.  
"Oh, Prue, we love you so much!" Phoebe exclaimed, kissing her forehead.  
Prue put her hand on Piper's head, who was still sobbing into Prue's chest, "Piper, I'm okay. I'm  
here, baby." she soothed.  
"I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Prue. You guys and Leo mean so much to  
me. I love you!" Piper said, tearfully, looking up at Prue. Prue sat up, and pulled Piper into a hug.  
Paige using her baby name for Prue triggered a memory in the distant past in Prue's mind.  
_They were all gathered in the living room, there were streamers all around as well as  
balloons. All four of the sisters wore party hats and so did Grams. Paige sat in the middle of the  
circle trying to open her presents. Phoebe was helping, being only four a half, she couldn't resist  
when it came to unwrapping things.  
Prue looked around at her family's smiling faces, it was hard to believe that only a few  
days ago they were all at the hospital, Piper fighting for her life.  
"Pooh, lookie!" Paige called holding up a new soft toy which Grams had given her.  
Prue turned to look at Paige and smiled. "That's great sweetie, now what do you say?"  
Paige grinned and turned to Grams. "Tank oo!  
"You're welcome darling,"Grams said smiling at Paige. She got up and walked over to  
the mantelpiece, picking up a camera. "Ok you four, group photo."  
Prue and Piper got up and sat on the couch pulling Paige and Phoebe towards them.  
Prue sat Phoebe on her lap and Piper sat Paige between her legs.  
Grams put the camera to her face getting ready to take the picture. "Phoebe, put your  
head down a bit, I can't see Prue's face too well."  
Doing as her Grandmother said, Phoebe shuffled down Prue's lap a bit so she was lying  
on her sister more.  
"That's better. Now on 3 smile. "Grams readied the camera."1...2...3.. smile!" She said  
and then pressed the button. The camera went off with a flash.  
_"Prue?" Piper's voice broke through Prue's memory and she looked at her sister with a  
small smile on her face. "Yeah?"  
"You ok, you seemed a bit.."Piper couldn't find the words.  
"Out there, for a second,"Phoebe finished.  
Prue nodded, "I'm fine."  
Paige smiled at Prue, "Where'd you go to?" she asked.  
Prue smiled, "I'll tell you guys after dinner, and after we clean up this mess!" Prue said,  
looking in amazement at the demolished wall.  
"We can clean it tomorrow. And we can get take-out. I don't feel like cooking." Piper  
said, still clutching Prue tightly.  
"I'll leave you guys alone for awhile. I'll be in calling range, though, if you need me." Leo  
said, and kissing Piper, he orbed out.  
"Come on, guys, we'll go to McDonalds," Prue said, knowing that although she and her  
sisters liked to go to fancy places for dinner, McDonalds was still their favorite take-out place.  
Especially Phoebe. Her Pheebs had loved the Big n Tasties ever since they were introduced.  
They all got to their feet, and after one last gaze at the destruction, went to get dinner, Piper  
holding Prue's hand the whole way out the door.  
After Big n Tasties, Sprites, and huge orders of fries all around, the sisters cleaned up the  
kitchen, and went into the living room, Paige stopping to stare at the wall a moment.   
Phoebe noticed that Paige hadn't followed them into the living room, and went back into the  
foyer. She slipped her arms around her baby sister, and whispered, "Honey, you okay?"  
"I-I just have a feeling." Paige said, uncertainty.  
"A good or a bad feeling?" Phoebe asked.  
"I-I think a good one. I-I think I have a feeling that this is the way it should be. The way it  
was meant to be." Paige said.  
"What was meant to be?" Prue asked, coming to stand near Paige, with Piper behind her.  
"Us. Sisters. Witches." Paige said, trying to make sense of her feelings.  
"You mean...?" Piper asked, trying to catch on.  
"Well, we were never very close until we became witches. Especially not Prue and Phoebe  
and Piper and me. There was always a rift when we were younger. I think being witches has  
brought us closer." Paige said, getting a little teary. Phoebe hugged her tight.  
"We were for awhile." Prue said, suddenly.  
"We were what?" Piper asked.  
"Close. Come on, I'll tell you." Prue said, softly, leading her sisters into the living room.  
She sat on the couch, and Piper sat next to her on one side, and Paige on the other, Phoebe next  
to Paige.  
"We were very close probably until Paige was eight and Phoebe was ten. By then, they  
were wanting to do things on their own, and usually things they were not allowed to do. And  
Piper and I were thirteen and fifteen, almost to high school. We were struggling with puberty and  
boyfriends and stuff. So it's not very surprising that we really got into it sometimes. But the times  
before that were very fun." Prue said.  
"I don't remember much about those times." Paige said, wistfully.  
"They were a lot of fun. Especially you two. Prue and I loved it that we got to be your big  
sisters. We still do." Piper said, lying her head on Prue's shoulder.  
"So, what were you reminiscing about a while ago?" Phoebe asked.  
"Oh, just the times around when Piper was sick. Paige and Phoebe were so fun back then,  
and so were you Piper. Phoebe was a bit in the bossy stage, but she never would boss Piper and I  
around because we were bigger, and Paige would willingly do anything she said for her to do."  
Prue chuckled at the memory.  
"Paige, get me my bear! Otay!" Piper voiced.  
"So, she got bored of the bossy really quickly." Prue added.  
"Unlike you, Prue." Phoebe chuckled.  
"Funny sister, you!" Prue said, leaning over to tickle her.  
"Hey, Prue, remember Paige and her cylinders?" Piper asked.  
Prue nodded her head, s brilliant smile on her face, "Yes!"  
"Cylinders?" Paige asked, mystified.  
"What are you two talking about?" Phoebe asked.  
"When Paige turned one, Phoebe gave her her stackable cylinders for her birthday. You  
know those cylinders you stack, they are four different colors, and they have animals on the  
bottom and they fit into each other for easy storage?" Prue asked.  
"I think so." Paige said. Phoebe nodded.  
"Well, you just loved those, emphasis on loved. They taught you your colors and you  
knew the animals by the time you were two. You played with them at least once a day..." Prue  
smiled, remembering.  
"Sometimes twice a day." Piper cut in.  
"You'd take the bottom one, say what color it was and the animal, put it down, take the  
next one, say the color and the animal, put it on top, you'd go through every single one, and then  
grin happily, and then take the top one off, say the animal and the color, and so forth." Prue  
explained.  
"You could do that for hours, easily." Piper said, "But you would never knock the tower  
down. You weren't destructive like that."  
"I remember one time, after you'd turned three, you were taking a nap, and Piper, Phoebe,  
and I took all the blocks we had and started this elegant tower in the sunroom. You came down  
after awhile, and asked if you could help. We let you, only because we knew you wouldn't knock  
the tower down." Prue began.  
"You were building, when your hand slipped and you knocked a bit of the tower away. It  
wasn't much, just a bit of it, but you started to cry, hard. You felt that you'd let us down because  
you'd broken it." Piper finished.  
"Awwwwwwwwww!" Phoebe and Paige chorused.  
Prue smiled, "Paige, you could cry so loud at times, usually when you started to cry  
Phoebe would as well. Grams came rushing in thinking you both had fallen and hurt yourselves.  
But once we explained, she understood and to get you both to quit crying said she'd take us all  
out for ice cream." Piper added.   
"You were such suckers for the ice cream card. As soon as it was mentioned. You'd both  
either stop crying or behave." Prue said grinning at her sisters. "Both as thick as thieves, Piper and  
I always had to keep an eye on you."   
"We haven't changed much then have we?" Phoebe asked mischievously and looked to  
Paige, who grinned back. They both had the same idea and lunged at their big sister's sides and  
started to tickle them fiercely. Prue and Piper writhed around, laughing uncontrollably.   
"Stop... please?" Prue begged   
"No!" Phoebe and Paige said in unison giggling.   
"I-If... you... stop... I'll.. g-get... us ice cream.. from the.. freezer," Piper said through  
laughter.   
Phoebe and Paige immediately stopped and then made a dash for the kitchen. Piper got up  
helping Prue. "I knew it would work"she said with a smile looking at Prue who simply grinned  
back at her. Prue put an arm around Piper's waist as they headed to join Phoebe and Paige in the  
kitchen for ice cream.  



End file.
